The present invention relates to apparatus and methods for releasably securing two or more objects, or portions thereof, in proximity with one another by employing at least one lace which is threaded through two or more apertures defined by the objects or portions thereof.
Articles which each employ a lacing system to releasably secure two or more portions of the article in proximity with one another have long required that the user tie together the free end portions of a lace which has been threaded through a plurality of eyelets in respective portions of the article. In footwear, for example, the lace typically is first threaded through eyelets in respective halves of an upper portion of the footwear, and the halves are synched together by pulling upon the free end portions of the threaded lace. Once the halves have been synched together as desired, the user ties together the free end portions of the lace to prevent the upper portion halves from spreading apart, thereby securing the footwear to the foot. While alternative configurations are known which do not employ a threaded lace to releasably secure two or more portions of an article together, footwear and other articles which employ such a lacing system remain popular for many reasons, including their ability to firmly and adjustably secure portions of the subject article together.
Unfortunately, many articles which employ one or more laces for these purposes put the user to the inconvenience of having to tie the free end portions of the threaded lace together to maintain a secure fit during use of the article. Often, the free end portions become untied inadvertently, causing the user inconvenience and creating a potentially hazardous condition should the user step upon one of the free end portions while walking or running. Where time is critical, such as for example during athletic competition, the burden of retying the loose free end portions of a shoelace can prove to be detrimental. To prevent lace from becoming untied during use, multiple knots often are used to tie together the free end portions, which in turn further complicates the process of untying the free end portions and removing the footwear when desired. Moreover, for those who lack the ability or inclination to tie and untie the free end portions of the lace, footwear which incorporates a lace configuration may not be feasible or appealing.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,296,669 to Elder, Jr. discloses footwear which does not require the user to tie the free ends of a shoelace. While the configuration disclosed therein has certain advantages over other types of laced footwear, the lacing system described requires the use of fixed tabs at the free ends of the shoelace to prevent the free ends from being pulled through the eyelets when the shoelace is pulled by the user. Such fixed tabs do not enable the user to adjust the length of the shoelace without causing damage to the structure which retains the lace within the eyelets. The disclosed locking device further requires the user to employ sufficient dexterity to align the lace along a path formed by the locking device and to press the lace in between prongs which define the path in order to secure the lace in place.
Thus, a need still exists for efficient lacing apparatus which does not depend upon the user to tie and/or untie the free end portions of the lace and yet permits the free ends of the lace to be rigidly yet adjustably connected to one another while providing the advantages of a threaded lace for securing footwear to a foot.
The present invention is deemed to satisfy this need in a highly efficient and novel way. In one embodiment, this invention provides lacing apparatus which comprises (a) a lace which may be threaded through a plurality of apertures defined by at least two portions of one or more articles; (b) a collar for connecting the free ends of the lace to one another, so that when the free ends of the lace are connected to one another, the lace forms a continuous loop; and (c) mechanical locking means (e.g., a wheel lock-type cord fastener) for receiving the lace and releasably locking at least two portions of the lace in proximity to one another when at least a portion of the lace has been threaded through the apertures and the free ends of the lace are connected to one another.
The articles, portions of which define the apertures through which the lace is threaded, may be comprised of a wide variety of objects including virtually anything which may be releasably laced together. Suitable non-limiting examples include bags, blouses, skirts, girdles, footwear, medical support straps, and the like. Footwear is a particularly suitable article, non-limiting examples of which include one or more shoes, boots, sandals, etc. For convenience only, the preferred embodiments of this invention will be illustrated hereinafter as applied to footwear.
Preferably, the connecting means is a clamp, and more preferably the clamp comprises two halves of a hollow, open-ended cylinder, each of the two halves being connectable to one another so that, when connected, the halves may form the hollow cylinder, and wherein the clamp further comprises lace retention means (e.g., one or more spiked flanges) for retaining at least a portion of each of the free end portions of the lace within the hollow cylinder. In another preferred embodiment, the clamp further comprises a secondary flange extending radially outwardly from the outer surface of the hollow cylinder for receiving and retaining an unlaced portion of the continuous loop formed by the lace, and one of the halves of the hollow cylinder defines an aperture through which the free ends of the lace may be threaded In this way, a user may access the free ends of the lace once threaded through the aperture and cut or otherwise remove excess length from the lace to thereby adjust the length of the lace which effectively forms the continuous loop.
Another embodiment of this invention provides footwear which comprises (a) a sole; (b) an upper footwear portion connected to the sole and defining two or more apertures; (c) a lace which may be threaded through the apertures; (d) connecting means for connecting the free ends of the lace together to form a continuous loop; and (e) mechanical locking means for receiving the lace and releasably locking at least two portions of the lace in proximity to one another when at least a portion of the lace has been threaded through the apertures and the free ends of the lace are connected to one another.
In yet another embodiment of this invention, a method of releasably securing two or more objects together is provided. The method comprises (a) threading a lace through (1) mechanical locking means for receiving the lace and releasably locking at least two portions of the lace in proximity to one another and (2) through two or more apertures formed by the objects, (b) connecting together the free ends of the lace to form a continuous loop, (c) pulling upon the threaded lace so as to bring the objects into proximity with one another, and (d) securing the mechanical locking means so as to releasably lock the lace portions in proximity to one another, thereby inhibiting separation of the objects.
These and other embodiments and features of the present invention will become still further apparent from the ensuing descriptions, appended claims and accompanying drawings.